


See the Cute Doggie!

by Goddess47



Series: Advent Drabbles 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: ForAdvent Drabbleson Dreamwidth.Day 1:Woman hugging cute dog
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Advent Drabbles 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034835
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Snarry Christmas 2020





	See the Cute Doggie!

**Author's Note:**

> For **Advent Drabbles** on Dreamwidth.
> 
> Day 1: [Woman hugging cute dog](https://imgur.com/a/bY9dQhG)

Harry exited from the chippie with their dinner and stopped.

They recently achieved their animagus forms and Severus wanted to practice holding his form for an extended time.

Harry snickered, Severus was being hugged by a young lady who cooed over the _cute doggie_. 

"Sorry," Harry interrupted the woman. "I need to get my dog and my dinner home to my husband."

"He's so cute!" 

"He is," Harry smiled. "Come, Sev."

Severus eagerly eased away from the woman to follow Harry home.

"Next time, we'll take a walk in the woods," Severus grumped.

"Next time," Harry promised with a kiss.


End file.
